


[podfic] soft is the night

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepy Crowley (Good Omens), drunken conversations, hair petting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy a quiet night in.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] soft is the night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [soft is the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396632) by [BookGirlFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 7:29

 **Streaming:** [1]  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kgmksqr30z15rov/soft%20is%20the%20night.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 8.37 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Music and Effects

 ***** Intro & Outro from "Lovely Day" by Bill Withers  
***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Per the fic author: In case anyone is wondering, Crowley is referring to Spiderman, while Aziraphale first thought about the Scarlet Pimpernel, then the Phantom of the Opera.
> 
>  **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
> [return to podfic]


End file.
